Snowflakes and Seashells
by skyscrap3r
Summary: Rallen's never been in love before, but when he ends up spending a snowy night with his classmate/tutor, he finds himself falling for her. RallenxJeena from the DS game, Spectrobes.


**Snowflakes and Seashells**

**Summary:** Rallen's never been in love before, but when ends up spending a snowy night with his classmate/tutor, he finds himself falling for her. RallenxJeena-Spectrobes

**Contains: **RallenxJeena From the DS game-Spectrobes

**Dedication: **All of my friends I bought V-Day flowers for! Corey, Ashley, Kayla, Hannah, Emily, Frank, and Matt!

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a...romantic fan fiction, since Valentine's Day is right around the corner! And this is it! Enjoy! Please Read and Review!

**Snowflakes and Seashells**

Sitting Indian style on the blanket sprawled on the floor, the comic book got more interesting every second. Of course, it was covered by a "History of the Nanario Star System" book, so the tutor wouldn't see it. Rallen wasn't interested in the Big Bang Theory, or why the star system was the way it was. All he cared about was finding out whether Captain Galaxy would defeat all the Krawl before the world dissolved into a large black hole.

"Rallen? Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm." He wasn't.

Suddenly, he was staring at a large diagram of the Nanario Star System. "Your never going to pass if you keep reading these stupid comic books! _This _stupid comic _isn't _considered history." Looking up, he saw his tutor waving his limited edition, one-of-a-kind, Captain Galaxy comic book in the air.

"Give it back Jeena!" Rallen tried to reach for it, but Jeena kept it out of his hands.

"You don't get this back until you pay attention and study!"

After tossing the comic book away somewhere, Jeena pointed to the diagram in the large textbook on Rallen's lap. He glanced up at her, then back down at the drawing.

"What about it?"

Jeena raised an eyebrow. "Look at it. Study it. Know it."

"Can I have some coffee?" Rallen groaned, shoving the book into his face.

"I'll go get you some." The blanket bunched up as Jeena stood up. "You better have learned something by the time I get back!"

"Oh! Could you get me some soup too?"

"Anything else, master?" Jeena said jokingly, as she opened the door.

"Make it Ramen Noodles?"

Laughing, Jeena stepped out.

* * *

"So, have you learned anything yet?"

Shaking his head, Rallen stuffed a spoonful of chicken flavored ramen into his mouth. The room was filled with the aroma of the soup, as they both enjoyed it's warm taste on the cold night. The coffee's smell also filled the area, giving the dorm a pleasant after smell.

"Rallen, you got to learn something sooner or later!"

"It's not that easy for me!"

"All you have to do is concentrate!" She stopped herself. "Oh, no wonder you can't learn anything!"

"Your so funny."

"Thanks for noticing!"

Jeena couldn't help but smile, and at the same time, blush. She had been tutoring Rallen for a while, and she had grown to like him. A lot. Only thing is, he never noticed her outside tutoring, and so she decided to give up, thinking he would never like her.

"Am I done studying yet?"

Her sympathy for the boy was showing. "Ya. We're done. Which means I should get going."

"Oh. Okay." Secretly, Rallen didn't want her to leave. He had always thought something of Jeena, but not as much as he did tonight. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it.

They both got on their feet, unable to look at each other. Rallen glanced at the window, and to his shock, there was a horrible blizzard. Jeena was just about to walk out the door, when she felt a warm hand on her's. She smiled inside.

"Jeena, don't go!" He held her hand firmly as she turned to him.

"I have to get back to my dorm, Rallen!" Excuses, Excuses.

"But, there's a huge storm, you can't walk to your dorm in this weather!"

He was probably right. Jeena's dorm was across the parking lot, and walking home in this weather might be dangerous. Blizzards are even more vicious in space.

Giggling, she took her hand back. "Alright. I'll stay until the storm clears up."

* * *

All the books were no longer on the floor, but they were on the bed. Jeena and Rallen sat across from each other on a blanket on the floor, with new coffee's in there hands, playing twenty questions.

"Oh! I got a good one!" Rallen began, "What planet did you grow up on?"

"I was born and raised on Nessa. I always had a good suntan!" She smirked. "What about you?"

"I haven't moved from this planet. _I _was born and raised on planet Kollin!" Rallen then noticed something around Jeena's neck. It was a shell necklace. "Hey, is that from your home planet?"

Surprised, Jeena pointed to the beautiful shells around her neck. "This? Yes, it is actually! I made it a long time ago. I've always loved seashells, and snowflakes too!" She then showed him her left wrist, and on it was a bracelet with small snowflake charms on it.

"Snowflakes and seashells? What a combo!"

Tilting her head, she smiled. Her wish was finally coming true. She was getting noticed. And noticed by the one she was, in love with.

"You know," Rallen was then on his back, looking at the ceiling. "I've always loved stars."

"Stars?"

"See, look!" He said, pointing to the top of the room.

Her eyes took a glance at the ceiling. Her mouth dropped, and a large smirk spread across her face. All over the ceiling were glittering stars. They looked so real!

"How pretty! Rallen, did you do that?"

"I sure did."

Suddenly, Rallen was looking at the side of Jeena's face. He realized she was laying next to him, taking in the mesmerizing site. As if fate had brought them together, everything began to fall into place.

* * *

"Jeena, are you awake?" Rallen found himself asking this, at the absent of her voice. "Jeena?"

He turned his head, to see Jeena's light blue eyes were shut tight. Chuckling to himself, he couldn't help but adore her. Her face was pale, but yet she was so beautiful. Her light pink hair was soft to the touch, and her smile was perfect.

Her lips then began to move. A slight sound could be heard coming from them, "Rallen?" Her voice was just as amazing.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"But, I'm awake now." Although, her eyes were still closed.

"Just try."

He saw her smile, so he smiled back. Of course, she couldn't she him, but he didn't mind. As long as he could see her, it was alright.

"Still looking at me Rallen?" She joked.

"W-What!?" He sprung up. "I wasn't! I swear!"

Slightly opening her eyes, she sat up. "I was kidding!"

"Oh."

She staggered to her feet, followed by Rallen. "I should get home now." It was no longer snowing.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine. Remember, I like snowflakes." She said, as she got her coat on.

"At least let me walk you down to the lobby."

She sighed. "If you insist."

* * *

The hallways of the dorm building were strangely clean, and silent. All that could be heard was their footsteps. Reaching the lobby, they stopped, looking at each other.

"Am I still going to be invisible?" Jeena asked, her hands behind her back.

"Invisible?"

"Whenever I see you outside of tutoring, you ignore me."

"I'm sorry! Don't worry, I won't ever ignore you again!"

Laughing, she turned to open the door. "Thanks for letting me stay, Rallen."

"Your welcome. You earned it! You have to put up with trying to teach me all the time!"

"Right." Her hand pushed open the door. "I'll see you later." Then, she was gone.

He had missed his chance. Again. "Smart one Rallen." He mumbled to himself. He couldn't let his luck slip from him. Again.

Rushing out the door, he caught up to Jeena. It was snowing again, but only lightly.

"Rallen? What is it?" She asked, turning to him.

"I was wondering, would you, maybe, want to go get pizza or something after class one day?"

"Of course I would!"

Rallen's face lite up. "Great!"

"How about Monday?" Jeena suggested.

"That's perfect."

Jeena was then on her tiptoes, and her lips were on Rallen's cheek. Smirking, she placed her feet back in the snow, and watched the boy place his hand on his cheek. "Goodnight Rallen!"

Turning, she began to skip home. Rallen stood in amazement, unable to move.

Under her breath, Jeena muttered, "Snowflakes and seashells. All the luck I will ever need!"

* * *

**After Note:** Ya, I finally finished! Please, read and review!


End file.
